


Joined hands

by rayjey



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends, Blushing, Boys In Love, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kung Fu, M/M, Magic, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Skateboarding, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjey/pseuds/rayjey
Summary: So Call sat down on Aaron's bed.Well here goes nothing he thought.“do you want to hold my hand?”He tried to put pressure on each word.Aaron looked perplexed, his eyes were wide.“why?”He said and it didn't sound like a question, but more like.What why would you even ask me that, sort of why?So Call just shrugged.“I don't know, sometimes when I'm angry or mad, my dad holds my hand and it helps”Or 5 times Call and Aaron held hands and one time they kissed.
Relationships: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Joined hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just fluff.  
> Because I Love Call and Aaron.  
> Yes, I know the title is cliche.

1.  
The first time it was deliberate.  
“um, are you okay?”  
Call asked Aaron who just threw his boot against the wall.  
Aaron looked surprised.  
“I didn't think either of you were here”  
“well Tamara and Jasper are friends again, so they are like hanging out”  
“whatever”  
Aaron said without much interest.  
Know Call was getting worried.  
He and Aaron would normally talk about this stuff.  
Their mutual hate for Jaspat that is.  
He cleared his throat and immediately felt awkward.  
It was clear to Call that Aaron wanted to be left alone.  
But he knew it wouldn't help not to talk about it.  
So Call sat down on Aaron's bed.  
Well here goes nothing he thought.  
“do you want to hold my hand?”  
He tried to put pressure on each word.

Aaron looked perplexed, his eyes were wide.  
“why?”  
He said and it didn't sound like a question, but more like.  
What why would you even ask me that, sort of why?  
So Call just shrugged.  
“I don't know, sometimes when I'm angry or mad, my dad holds my hand and it helps”  
Normally it was embarrassing to talk like this, admitting he still held his dad's hand.  
But Aaron wants the judgy type ever.  
“Look,” Call said.  
“I can leave you can throw another boot, or you can hold my hand, and tell me what's going on?”  
“okay”  
Aaron said and sat next to Call on his bed.  
He grabbed his hand.  
Aarons's hand was bigger then Calls, his palms were also rough like his dads.  
Aaron squeezed his hand as he spoke.  
“I just don't think I wanna be makar”  
He was staring straight ahead, right at the mud spot on the wall from the boot.  
“why not”  
He asked because he was shocked, Aaron seemed like the perfect fit for the role of makar.  
“Everyone is acting like this is amazing, but it is not Call, the last makar died, and I don't want to die”  
His hands were squeezing Calls so hard that it actually hurt.  
Call couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Aaron was extremely strong.  
But he didn't let it go, he thought of his dad, what he said magic is evil it computer people.  
“you're not going to die, Verity Torres died in the battle, the masters won't let you die, and neither will I”  
“Call I am touched but you don't know that anything could happen”  
Aarons's voice had gone soft and small.  
His dad's warning came to Calls mind once again.  
“Okay then, run away”  
Call suggested abruptly.  
Aarons's head snapped away from the wall, and he let go of Calls hand.  
“I'm not going to run away”  
“well you could”  
Call said.  
“We both could”  
He added as an afterthought.  
“to my dad, we could run hide”  
Aaron took Calls hand from the bed.  
“I don't think I could Call”  
“why because of your family I'm sure ….  
But Aaron interrupted him.  
“I don't have a family Call, my mom is dead and my dad is in prison”  
“oh I'm sorry”  
Call mumbled and he was, Aaron deserved a family.  
Aarons's shoulders sank.  
“I just don't think I can run away from the magisterium I owe them my life it is only fair”  
“That's bullshit, you don't owe them your whole life”  
Call said.  
“It is not bullshit Call and I really do owe them”  
Call thought of Aaron standing in front of the assembly everyone clapping at him.  
He had looked so small, the magisterium wanted a hero and they got Aaron.  
Who taught he owed them his life.  
But Call was his friend whether he wanted or not.  
But Aaron kept talking.  
“but it is not just me, I have to choose a counterweight, a human counterweight “  
“who would say yes to that?”  
Call thought.  
“I am sure a lot will offer it is an honour you know”  
“but someone is laying their life in my hands, who would...”  
“ I would”  
Call said.  
Aaron abruptly stopped talking, he looked at Call as if he was to see if he was joking.  
“why would you even, no you can't? didn't you hear what I say you could die”  
Call looked at their joined hands on the bed, then he looked into Aarons green eyes.  
“Aaron you're like my best friend, and I know you won't hurt me”  
Aarons's eyes had gone kinda blank like he was about to cry.  
Call thought maybe he hadn't had a best friend before either.  
“okay”  
Aaron said looking down at their hands.  
“you and I Call together not dying”  
And then  
“I'm your best friend?”  
He was smiling.  
“I'm pretty sure were besties golden boy, you've held my hand for like 15 minutes while questioning your life.  
“don't Call me golden boy”  
Aaron said but he was smiling and so was Call.

2\. The next time it was with other people and Aaron was losing himself.

“Call you need to help me”  
Aaron said through clenched teeth  
Aaron was standing with his hands wide shooting his chaos magic towards the chaos animals.  
“sure”  
He knew his voice and hand was shaking.  
Something about seeing Aaron his best friend being this powerful was scaring him.  
Not because he was scared Aaron would hurt him, but because of what he might do to himself when he wasn't in control.  
“Call!”  
Aarons's voice was strained as he said Calls name.  
He was frozen what was he supposed to do?  
Someone smacked him on the head, Tamara.  
“Call be his fucking counterweight help him”  
She screamed at him and a screaming Tamara was terrifying.  
So leapt towards Aaron, towards the magic.  
And Aaron was shaking and the chaos magic was flowing.  
He didn't know what to do how were you even a counterweight?  
So he just grabbed Aarons hand.  
Their hands were trembling and weren't sure if it was him or Aaron.  
He tried to feel his soul he supposed and give to Aaron.  
Aaron stop, please stop, let me help.  
He thought he really didn't know what he was doing, it felt kinda like praying.  
He could have said.  
Please god or whoever is listening, help Aaron please amen.  
Yeah, that wasn't going to work.  
But then he felt a pull, inside of him.  
He couldn't explain it it was like someone was pulling and pulling inside of him.  
Like someone was pulling on the string that was him.  
I didn't scare him not really, it was just weird like being pulled from the inside.  
Then suddenly it stopped.  
Aarons's hand had gone limp in his.  
Aaron was pale and still shivering, but he squeezed Calls hand.  
“Thanks, Call”  
And then.  
“I think I'm gonna faint know, catch me?”  
And then he did.  
Call caught him and slowly let him down on the ground.  
Maybe Aaron drooled on his pants and Tamra was never going to let down that Call had held his hand the entire time.  
But it was worth it.  
Even though his pants were damp from drooling.

3\. When they got through the first gate.

This was it, they were going through the gate.  
The end of the iron year, this was it.  
He looked at his friends, Tamara was almost shining her eyes were bright and she was smiling.  
But Aaron didn't look so good.  
“Guys, I don't think I can do it?”  
“what of course you can”  
Call exclaimed, but Aaron just looked away.  
“Aaron are you alright?”  
Tamara's voice was calm, but she had lost some of her shine.  
“I just don't feel like I'm ready you know”  
And Call felt like screaming, of course, Aaron was ready he was the best, how couldn't he fell like he was ready?  
.he really wanted to scream at him.  
But then he saw Aarons normally golden face all white.  
Saw how his hands were shaking in his lap.  
“Hey we're gonna be with you, me and Call”  
Tamara's voice was soft as she took Aarons hand.  
“it's okay if you're scared I'm scared too but we're all gonna make it”  
“yeah we are”  
Call said and took his other hand.  
“Thanks, guys”  
Aaron said and his voice was still kinda shaky but better.  
Call squeezed his hand.  
“come one golden boy were gonna make”  
“don't Call me golden boy”  
His voice was sour but he was smiling.  
And if Call and Aaron held hands long after Tamara had letten go no one said anything.

4\. The next time it was 100% Jasper's fault.  
They were playing truth or dare.  
It was just the four of them.  
Yes, four.  
For some reason, Jasper was their friend know.  
Call really hadn't figured out how that happened, but he didn't hate Jasper as much know. Which he would never admit to anyone.  
At first, they had wanted to go to the gallery.  
But then Aaron had said he wanted to stay in the room.  
“We should just stay here?”  
And no one ever said no to Aaron.  
So they stayed in and played truth or dare.  
Even though he felt like a baby for playing this game they kept ongoing.  
“Jasper truth or dare”  
Call had asked Jasper.  
“truth”  
“Okay let's see, Jasper how much time do you spend on your hair,”  
He had stopped here to drag on his sentence.  
“and do you really think whatever you do to it helps with your overall hotness?”  
When he finished jasper had turned red, and Call wasn't sure if it was from rage or embarrassment.  
“no fair Call, my hair is amazing and you know it”  
He was pushing his fingers through his hair.  
Aaron snorted and a grin appeared on his face.  
Now jaspers anger was directed at Aaron.  
“Stewart you are going to regret this”  
And then Tamara said.  
“so how much time do you use on your hair Jasper”  
Her voice was sweet like honey but she couldn't help the vicious grin on her face.  
Jaspar looked away, down in his lap.  
“and hour”  
He said and his face grew even redder.  
Aaron started laughing and once he started he couldn't stop.  
Call joined in Aaron had a very contagious laugh.

“well, Aaron truth or dare?”  
Jaspar was smirking, and Call knew something was coming for Aaron.  
please fuck Aaron choose truth because you never knew what Jasper could do.  
But then the truth wasn't good either.  
“dare”  
Aaron said and Call internally screamed.  
“I dare you to”  
And he held a pause just to drag it out.  
And Call knew he just did it he hated it.

“hold Calls hand for the rest of the game”  
Well, that was relief Call thought he had expected something, well he didn't know but something else.  
But when he looked at Aaron he looked mortified.  
“what you cant I mean”  
He was sputtering his words.  
“Aaron you have to do it truth or dare rules”  
Tamara said, but the smirk was back on his face.  
“yeah come on Aaron”  
Jasper said, and Call was pretty sure he thought it was the best dare ever.  
Call didn't get they just had to hold hands.  
“Aaron just take my damm hand”  
He said as he blatantly ignored Aarons red flush as he took his hand.  
Was it warm in here Call taught but it didn't feel warm?  
The rest of the game, which included Jasper with bread in his nose singing Bon Jovi's living on a prayer.  
And Tamara admitting she used to dye her hair blue in elementary school.  
Call and Aaron held hands, it felt nice Call taught.  
it was nice but he probably wouldn't even have noticed if it wasn't for Aaron always looking their hands and blushing.  
His hand was also sweaty afterwards.

5\. The fifth time Aaron had fallen on Calls skateboard.

It was thesummer holiday, and Call wasn't really sure why Aaron was here.  
He loved that Aaron was there but it was weird that Aaron wanted to be with Call instead of Tamara.  
But it was nice, him and Aaron hanging out doing normal stuff.  
Watching movies eating popcorn laughing.  
Then there was the skateboard thing.  
Call loved to skateboard, he had done it as long as he could remember.  
Call was pretty great he taught.  
Then he saw Aaron and Call realized he wasn't just good he was amazing.

“Aaron just stop you're never gonna learn it”  
Call was watching as Aaron tried to skateboard down the street.  
He was dying with laughter Aarons legs looked like spider legs.  
His arms were out to the side and he looked like a crane.  
Call told him so.  
“you look like a crane, maybe the one from kung fu panda”  
He yelled, and Aaron feel of his skateboard.  
It probably wasn't very nice to laugh at your best friend falling on a skateboard but he did.  
“Call you idiot help me up”  
Aaron was yelling from where he was laying on the street.  
“coming golden boy”  
He yelled and jogged towards Aaron.  
¨When he got to him he tried to help him up by giving Aarons hand.  
But Aaron didn't help he just lay there.  
“lift me Call, I can't move anymore”  
He said dragging out his words.  
So naturally, Call tried to lift him even more.  
It didn't work, so he just lay down besides Aaron on the road.  
“what are you doing?”  
Aaron asked looking over at him.  
“laying down shut up”  
“okay”  
Aaron said Call closed his eyes.  
“Why are you holding my hand?”  
He asked, not changing his tone.  
“so you will drag me home Aaron duh”  
“okay”  
Aaron said.

It began to rain, they still lay on the warm road.  
Holding hands, feeling the drops of warm summer rain on their faces.  
When his dad came after a few hours or was it minutes?.  
Walking down the road with a red umbrella, and stopped above them.  
He just nodded his head and said.  
“do you guys want pizza for dinner?”  
And Call opened his eyes.  
“yes,” he said and closed them again.  
“Thanks, Mr Hunt”  
Aaron said.  
“okay we'll come inside in 30 minutes”.  
And maybe they did maybe they didn't Call really didn't remember.  
But he remembered the feeling of Aaron's hand in his and the summer rain on his face.

\+ kiss

their first kiss was good.  
It wasn't a great kiss.  
Granted Call had only been kissed once, and it was a small peck on his lips.  
Their noses were bumping together, he could feel Aarons teeth on his lips.  
But I was amazing nothing like kissing Celia.  
Because it meant something to him, it wasn't a great kiss.  
It was him kissing his best friend, someone he knew and loved.  
It was morning, and Call was pretty sure his breath was awful.  
But Aarons breath smelled like peppermint which wasn't fair.  
he didn't know if it was different because Aaron was a boy or because Aaron was his best friend.  
Aaron pulled away and smiled a big toothy smile, and because Call was soft he smiled back.  
His hands were still on Calls cheeks and he softly ran his fingers over them.  
“I really like you Call”  
He said and his voice was soft.  
“I like you too”  
He said and he meant it.  
“Now kiss me again we have to figure it out”  
And Call pulled Aaron towards him and kissed him again.  
This time it was better, still not perfect but they had time.

After that time he didn't count anymore.  
Because they could hold hands all they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
